User blog:~InvaderXeena~/Some Sorta Rant Book Journal Blog Crap
just a stupid freaking rant blog journal thing like ugh contains rants and like my daily problems and like ugh yeah okay Straight From the Basement SO I JUST HEARD THIS SONG I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE FUCK OLD THIS SONG IS, WEATHER IT'S NEW OR NOT AND IT'S LIKE WOW IT'S STUPID AND LIKE RETARDED BUT I REALLY LIKE THIS SONG LIKE WOW IT'S LIKE THE THEMESONG FOR LIKE MONSTERS AND CLOSET PERVERTS OR SOMETHING LIKE HOLY SHIT NOW I'M GLAD I DON'T HAVE A BASEMENT BUT THIS APPARETNYMENT (STFU) HAS A BASEMENT HOLY SHIT THERE'S LIKE SOME SORT OF CLOSET PERVERT DOWN THERE ... ... ... OH MY FUCK IT'S FRANCE F S FBSFDGHS FVBNDFHG I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE SHOULD I TURN THE CAPS OFF SHOULD I GO BACK TO BED BECAUSE IT'S LIKE 8:00 HERE AND I'M FUCKING TIRED AS ALL SHIT I DON'T EVEN p.s: don't go to the basement. i'm probably there. DON'T FUCKING GO TO THE BASEMENT IT'LL RUIN THE DAMN FUN America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:37, February 12, 2014 (UTC) When Shit Dissapears This ever happen to you? You put something down, and then you go back for it like five minutes later, and it's GONE? everyone's had it happen to them, and it's hella damn annoying. You're just sitting on your couch, eating...Skittles? You like skittles, right? No? Smarties then. And you drop one. Oh no! Gone forever. Never to be seen again. In another bloody-fucking dimension. Or you're on your laptop, just fucking around on Youtube and like downloading stuff. But then BAM You drop your USB. You go to look for it. You look RIGHT IN THE PLACE IT DROPPED BECAUSE YOU FUCKING SAW IT. AND IT'S. NOT. THERE. LIKE WHAT THE FUCK It's like some retarded-ass hoarder ghost is like stealing my shit while I'm asleep and just throwing it wherever when it's like done with it. and it's like wtf what does a ghost want with a fucking camera like the fucking hell this has happened to me and my mom like literally hundreds of times and it's, like, hella not swag, broski America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:37, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Fangirling/Fan-spazzm's THIS HAS HAPPENED TO EVERY TEENAGE GIRL AT SOME POINT. FANGIRLING/FAN-SPAZZM'S IT'S LIKE HOLY SHIT I FANGIRL SO MUCH IT'S LIKE UNHEALTHY IF I DON'T I CAN LITERALLY BE SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH MY MOM AND DAD, HAVING A SERIOUS DISCUSSION ABOUT RUSSIA, AND THEN ALL OF THE FUCKING SUDDEN I LIKE START GIGGLING BECAUSE RUSSIA, DAMN IT!! RUSSIA! IT'S RUSSIA!! HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE RUSSIA!?!? well i mean Belarus BUT IT'S FUCKING RUSSIA!! OR YOU CAN JUST BE SITTING ON YOUR LAPTOP TALKING TO A TEN YEAR OLD AND YOUR 16-YEAR-OLD GIRLFRIEND, AND THEN YOU REALIZE YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING INDIAN PRINCE. OF COURSE, YOU DON'T FANGIRL, BUT YOU'RE HELLA DAMN ANNOYED BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DORK. EVERY SINGLE NIGHT I LITERALLY FANGIRL MYSELF TO SLEEP BECAUSE I'M THINKING OF HETALIA. IT'S LIKE AJFGSHJFKSJHFBF AND FOR THE PAST, WHAT, TWO WEEKS NOW I'VE BEEN HAVING HETALIA DREAMS I'M FANGIRLING BEYOND CONSCIOUSNESS LIKE HOLY SHIT LIKE WOW WHY AM I SO SURPRISED AND IT'S LIKE LIKE IT'S JUST LIKE RARGH!~!! America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:37, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Fake Online Suicides like oh mein gott i can't stress this enough stop fucking like saying you'll kill yourself just for attention i hate this, and people who do this on anothe site i pervoously went to, there was this retarded named Fox-Luv or some shit and like every other week she was saying "i'm gonna kill myself okay bye" and then the next day she'd come back "sorry my account got hacked" like hory shit i just WHY QUIT SAYING SHIT LIKE THIS FOR ATTENTION 99.99% OF ALL ONLINE SUICIDES ARE FAKE YES, THERE'S THE RARE OCCASION SOMEBODY IN FACT DOES KILL THEMSELVES BUT AKFHKSHFJSKFJG SUIDICE IS NEVER THE ANSWER IF YOU'RE HAIVG THESE THOUGHTS like go talk to somebody like shit live is worth living, man America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:37, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Irina LIKE OH MY FUCK I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH LIKE I THOUGHT I'D BE FRIENDS WITH HER BUT NOOOOOOOO, FREAKING PSYCHOTIC MELTDOWN SHIT I WAS SO PROUD AND HAPPY I HAD FRIENDS IN RUSSIA AND POLAND BUT SHE FREAKING BANS ME SO NOW I DON'T HAVE A FRIEND IN RUSSIA, AND I CAN'T TALK TO MY FRIEND IN POLAND!! LIKE HOLY FUCK! AND IT'S EVEN WORSE WITH HETALIA!! YOU KNOW HOW BAD IT IS TO HAVE A FRIEND IN POLAND AND NOT BE ABLE TO TALK TO THEM!? IT'S LIKE, HELLA NOT SWAG, BROSKI LIKE HOLY SHIT America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:37, February 12, 2014 (UTC) The Logic of England on Google Images SO I GO ON GOOGLE I LOOK UP "ENGLAND" BECAUSE I'M FUCKING BORED. I GO ON IMAGES. THERE'S NO "DID YOU MEAN ENGLAND HETALIA" OR WHATEVER THAT SHIT IS SO I WAS PRETTY PISSED SO THEN I GO ON IMAGES, RIGHT AND YOU KNOW HOW MANY PICTURES OF ARTHUR KIRKLAND I SAW?. TWO. TWO PICTURES. I SEE A PICTURE OF 2P!ENGLAND AND 2P!FEM!ENGLAND BUT ONLY TWO PICTURES OF ARTHUR KIRKLAND. HOLY FUCK, GOOGLE GO HOME, YOU'RE DRUNK. America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:10, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Shippings, Characters and Music at this point in my life, i have come to ship basically everything i come across. (so unless i say otherwise, assume i just ship everything) and frankly, it's sort of annoying becuase like i can't even listen to music anymore becaue I KEEP THINKING OF THESE SHIPPINGS AND CHARACTERS LIKE WHAT WHY DOES SKILLET'S HERO AUTOMATICALLY THINK OF ALFRED F. JONES? (*Shot because answer is obvious*) AND WHY DOES SKILLET'S COMATOSE MAKE ME THINK OF ENGLAND?? ENGLAND! SKILLET IS MAKING ME THINK OF ENGLAND!!! LIKE HOLY SHIT! AND EVERY SINGLE LOVE SONG I HEAR I AUTOMATICALLY THINK OF USUK. LIKE, WHY WHYYYYYYYYYY AND, ANSWER ME THIS, PLEASE WHY DO I THINK THAT AMERICA WOULD LIKE MY LITTLE PONY? LIKE, SERIOUSLY, WHY DO I THIK THAT? HE'D BE A FUCKING GREAT BORNY. NO SHIT I MEANT BRONY SORRY HAHAHA OH LAWDY LAWDY LAWDY.... America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:10, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Spontaneously Perverted! OKAY SO THIS REALLY ISN'T A RANT, IT'S MORE LIKE A RANDOM STATEMENT. SO LIKE, ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO, MY FRIEND MARI WAS AT SCHOOL, RIGHT? SITTING IN THE LUNCHROOM, TALKING WITH HER FRIENDS. THEN THIS GUY THEY'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE WALKS UP TO THEM, SITS DOWN, SAYS "BUTTSEX" AND THEN LEAVES. SPONTANEOUSLY PERVERTED! HALLA! OH AND I THINK I SUPPORT ALFRED AND GILBERT??? America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:10, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Peter Kirkland is more popular than Sealand itself. Not a rant, just thought this was cool. and also, Sealand is a country. Google it. America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:10, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Finding Shit You Don't Need Ever happen to you? You're looking for one thing you need, and then you find something else you need? Happens to me all the time. The other day I lost my camera and that cord to load the pics on my computer, and i was looking for my camera, but found the cord. So I put the cord somewhere, and found the camera. BUT THEN I lost the cord. And the cycle just continued for about three weeks. Ugh. I MEAN WHY IS THAT WHEN YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING YOU NEED YOU FIND SOMETHING YOU DONT NEED THEN YOU PUT THAT THING SOMEWHERE AND THEN LIKE A WEEK LATER YOU NEED THAT THING, AND THEN YOU FIND THE OTHER THING YOU WERE LOOKING FOR IN THE FIRST PLACE UGH I HATE THIS America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:10, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hipster shit yeah, im doing this. i freaking hate hipsters. they're annoying and useless, and they have no purpose on this planet but to anger and annoy everybody. and if there's any hipsters reading this, stop. you're not cool, you're lame. you're stupid, and dumb, and just stop you annoy everybody you come across, and they hate you just ugh stop it all hipsters are annoying they're, like, hella not swag, broski but, whatever, you, like, only yolo once America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:10, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Messed-the-fuck-up Dreams this has happened to everybody. you're just sleeping, dreaming about, say, dorky indian princes orrrrrr egotistic prussians. and then, your brain just takes a biiiig sip of crack and just starts freaking getting high which results in the craziest dreams your mind has ever seen just about a month ago i had a dream where i married Canada and at that after-party thing America was drunk off his ass. not a messed up dream, but funny. i've had tons of these dreams, but cannot remember any off the top of my head. America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:32, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Creeepy Shit Toddlers Say so im fucking around on Reddit (awesome site) and i see this crazy forum, "What is the creepiest thing your young child has said to you?" seemed interesting, so I clicked it. and the things these children say....holyfuckijustdontevenwhy. here are some of the things the children have said: "My 3 year old daughter stood next to her new born brother and looked at him for awhile then turned and looked at me and said, "Daddy its a monster..we should bury it."" "My five year old son asked me last week "what do you see through the black circles in my eyes when you're controlling me when I'm at school?"" "This will never be seen, but he has a rather creepy habit. He has maybe thirty Lego mini figs. All but one of them have no head. The one with a head? It has all of the heads. Four solid inches of Lego head on a one inch body. It just stands on his desk, sixty eyes staring at the headless masses." "My co-worker's four year old daughter always thought that the rattling of the water pipes in the kitchen cupboards were "white wolves" and the sound always scared her. One day she was sitting at the kitchen table and she said, "Mom. The white wolves aren't bad... they're our friends!" Her mom encouraged the idea by saying, "Yes! The white wolves are protecting us. They are our friends." Then her daughter added in, "They're our friends, but not the man who crawls on the floor and stands by my bed"." "When I was a waitress, I watched a little girl (4ish) stab her plastic fork into her sandwich repeatedly, saying "die die die die die die". When I asked her what she was doing (her mom was in the bathroom for a minute), she replied with a straight face, "I like to kill things, but mom says I shouldn't. So I picked the ham because it can't scream." by far, this is the creepiest one: "When my son was little he, maybe 3, he used to do this weird crawl where he would slide his forehead along the floor. That was pretty creepy in itself. Then one night he crawled across the hallway into my room like that and stood up a few inches from my face and made a weird meow sound. He got into bed with me and went to sleep. Another time he was freaking out about a monster in the basement so we went down and saw nothing, of course, and as I turned out the light and headed upstairs and he said "Hes right behind us now." I might have peed a little. Possibly the creepiest thing he did was one day I scolded him for misbehaving so he hid his head under his blanket. I pretended I couldn't find him by saying "Where is my little Carson?" He slowly lowered the blanket and with a dead evil stare said, "Carson is gone, I am Rick." I'm certain he's possessed. We never knew any Ricks, as far I can remember. Still don't. Never figured out where he picked up the name." Kids are weird. If you need more, go here: Parents of Reddit, what is the creepiest thing your young child has ever said to you? : AskReddit America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:12, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Why did I... so wtf is wrong with me i dont even know i literally just searched "Hetalia characters in maid outfits" shut up. japan would be adorable in a maid outfit and you fucking know it if italy's cute in one, who's to say japan wouldn't? so anyway i searched it, right? and i dont get cute americans and brits and like all thems in maid outfits no you know what i get? fucking cosplay outfits for chibitalia like what the fuck i searched "Hetalia characters in maid outfits", not "cosplay outfits for chibitalia" ugh, google's been drunk lately. America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:12, February 14, 2014 (UTC) The Hetalia Fandom yes i know im being hyopcritical but shut up let me speak as much as I ADORE Hetalia, there are quite a few things that I don't like about it speficically in the fandom yes the fandom contains a lot of smart, good people who actually care about the true basis of Hetalia and not just the characters or shippings, but there are also a lot of people who ONLY care about the characters and shippings, i dont mean to offend anybody, but most of them are idiots. i hate how people are saying how Spain is a pedophile just because he likes children. i mean, come on. wait here, no, lets just classify every male teacher and most fathers as pedophiles, just because they like children. spain wasn't like attracted to romano and italy when they were younger, no, he just thought they were adorable and likes children so much to the point where he freaking fanboys about it he isn't a pedo, get it through your damn skulls. and another thing, i hate when people say that france is a rapist yes, he's a bit perverted. yes, he's flirty. yes, he's touchy-feely with others, but you know what he isn't? a rapist. germany owns a large ammount (okay maybe i'm exagerating, but he owns a lot of it) of pornography, but are people calling him a rapist? no. i agree, yes, that he's a bit of a pervert, but he isn't a rapist. most people seem to forget that one statement that france had said in an episode (too lazy to remember, shush), "love is something you shouldn't force on others" he isn't a rapist, guise, leik oh mah gawd git it thru ur skullz, u bloody gitz leik srsly gawd America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) no more rants for now, but keeps your hopes up, there will be more so yeah no more rants, but there will be more if you're reading this thanks for putting up with my shit kay bye America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 13:37, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts